bluepetertvfandomcom-20200216-history
Blue Peter Book Award
The Blue Peter Book Awards are a set of literary awards for children's books conferred by the BBC television programme Blue Peter. They were inaugurated in 2000 for books published in 1999. As of 2011, there are three award categories: "Most Fun Story with Pictures", "Best Book with Facts", and "Favourite Story". One of the three category winners is designated the "Blue Peter Book of the Year". The Book of the Year dates from 2000 when there were also some "Voters' Awards" (2000 to 2002). The regular award categories have changed in name but not in number and some continuity is evident. Most Fun Story with Pictures, from 2007; Best Illustrated Book to Read Aloud, 2004 to 2006 Best Book with Facts, from 2003; Best New Information Book, 2002; Favorite Story, 2011; Book I Couldn't Put Down, 2000 to 2010 Winners *2013 **Best Story: Tom Gates - Genius Ideas (Mostly) by Liz Pichon **Best Book with Facts: Horrible Science: House of Horrors by Nick Arnold and Tony De Saulles *2012 **Book of the Year: The Considine Curse by Gareth P Jones *2011 **Book of the Year: Dead Man's Cove by Lauren St John *2010 **Book of the Year: Frozen in Time by Ali Sparkes *2009 **Book of the Year: Shadow Forest by Matt Haig *2007 **Book of the Year: The Outlaw Varjak Paw by S. F. Said, illustrated by Dave McKean **Most Fun Story With Pictures: You're a Bad Man, Mr Gum by Andy Stanton and David Tazzyman **Best Book with Facts: The Worst Children's Jobs in History by Tony Robinson **Book I Couldn't Put Down: The Outlaw Varjak Paw by S. F. Said, illustrated by Dave McKean *2006 **Book of the Year: Lost and Found by Oliver Jeffers (HarperCollins) **Best Illustrated Book to Read Aloud: Lost and Found by Oliver Jeffers (HarperCollins) **Best Book with Facts: Spud Goes Green by Giles Thaxton (Egmont) **Book I Couldn't Put Down: Blood Fever by Charlie Higson (Puffin) *2005 **Book of the Year: Private Peaceful by Michael Morpurgo (Collins) **Best Illustrated Book to Read Aloud: The Snail and the Whale by Julia Donaldson, illustrated by Axel Scheffler (Macmillan) **Best Book with Facts: Explorers Wanted! At the North Pole by Simon Chapman (Egmont) **Book I Couldn't Put Down: Private Peaceful by Michael Morpurgo (Collins) *2004 **Book of the Year: Man on the Moon by Simon Bartram (Templar) **Best Illustrated Book to Read Aloud: Man on the Moon by Simon Bartram (Templar) **Best Book with Facts: The Ultimate Book Guide edited by Daniel Hahn (A and C Black) **Book I Couldn't Put Down: Montmorency by Eleanor Updale (Scholastic) *2003 **Book of the Year: Mortal Engines by Philip Reeve (Scholastic) **Best Book to Read Aloud: Room on the Broom by Julia Donaldson, illustrated by Axel Scheffler (Macmillan) **Best Book with Facts: Pirate Diary by Richard Platt, illustrated by Chris Riddell (Walker) **Book I Couldn't Put Down: Mortal Engines by Philip Reeve (Scholastic) *2002 **Book of the Year: Feather Boy by Nicky Singer (Collins) **Best Book to Read Aloud: Crispin, the Pig Who Had It All by Ted Dewan (Random House) **Best New Information Book: Ada Lovelace: The Computer Wizard of Victorian England by Lucy Lethridge **Book I Couldn't Put Down: Feather Boy by Nicky Singer (Collins) *Voter's Awards: **Best Storybook: The Story of Tracy Beaker by Jacqueline Wilson (Yearling) **Best Book With Facts In: Terrible Tudors by Terry Deary, illustrated by Martin Brown (Scholastic) *2001 **Book of the Year: The Wind Singer by William Nicholson (Egmont) **Best Book to Read Aloud: The Bravest Ever Bear by Allan Ahlberg and Paul Howard (Walker) **Book I Couldn't Put Down: The Wind Singer by William Nicholson (Egmont) **Best Book to Keep Forever: The Kite Rider by Geraldine McCaughrean (Oxford University Press) *Voters' Awards: **Best Storybook: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone by J. K. Rowling (Bloomsbury) **Best Book of Knowledge: Rotten Romans by Terry Deary (Scholastic) *2000 **Book of the Year: A Pilgrim's Progress retold by Geraldine McCaughrean, illustrated by Jason Cockcroft (Hodder) **Special Book to Keep Forever: A Pilgrim's Progress retold by Geraldine McCaughrean, illustrated by Jason Cockcroft (Hodder) **Book I Couldn't Put Down: Shadow of the Minotaur by Alan Gibbons (Orion) **Best Book to Read Aloud: The Gruffalo by Julia Donaldson, illustrated by Axel Scheffler (Macmillan) *Voters' Awards: **Best Book With Facts In It: Guinness World Records 2000 (Guinness) **Book that Made Me Laugh the Loudest: Matilda by Roald Dahl, illustrated by Quentin Blake (Puffin) **Best Book to Share: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire by J. K. Rowling (Bloomsbury) Shortlists Best Book with Facts: Horrible Science: House of Horrors by Nick Arnold illustrated by Tony De Saulles (Scholastic) Fantastic Mr Dahl by Michael Rosen (Puffin) Walter Tull's Scrapbook by Michaela Morgan (Frances Lincoln Children's Books) Favourite Story Tom Gates: Genius Ideas (Mostly) by Liz Pichon (Scholastic) Hero on a Bicycle by Shirley Hughes (Walker) The Boy who Swam with Piranhas by David Almond illustrated by Oliver Jeffers (Walker ) 2012edit Best Book with Facts: The Official Countdown to the London 2012 Games by Simon Hart (Carlton Books) Discover the Extreme World by Camilla de la Bedoyere, Clive Gifford, John Farndon, Steve Parker, Stewart Ross and Philip Steele (Miles Kelly) Favourite Story The Considine Curse by Gareth P. Jones (Bloomsbury) A Year without Autumn by Liz Kessler (Orion Children's Books) 2011edit Most Fun Story with Pictures: Lunatics and Luck (The Raven Mysteries) by Marcus Sedgwick, illustrated by Pete Williamson (Orion Children's Books) Alienography by Chris Riddell (Macmillan) Mr Gum and the Cherry Tree by Andy Stanton, illustrated by David Tazzyman (Egmont) Best Book with Facts: Do Igloos Have Loos by Mitchell Symons (Doubleday) How the World Works by Christian Dorion, illustrated by Beverley Young, pop-ups designed by Andy Mansfield (Templar Publishing) What You Need To Know Now: The World in Facts, Stats, and Graphics by Joe Fullman, Ian Graham, Sally Regan and Isabel Thomas, illustrated by Sheila Collins, Mik Gates, Jim Greenneeded, Katie Knutton, Phillip Letsu and Hoa Luc (Dorling Kindersley) Favourite Story Dead Man's Cove (A Laura Marlin Mystery) by Lauren St John (Orion Children's Books) A Web of Air (Mortal Engines) by Philip Reeve (Scholastic Children's Books) Tall Story by Candy Gourlay (David Fickling Books) 2010edit Most Fun Story with Pictures: Peter the Penguin Pioneer by Daren King (Quercus) Spells by Emily Gravett (Macmillan) Dinkin Dings and the Frightening Things by Guy Bass (Stripes) Best Book with Facts: Usborne Lift-the-flap Picture Atlas by Alex Frith and Kate Leake (Usborne) Tail-End Charlie by Mick Manning and Brita Granstorm (Frances Lincoln Children's Books) Why Eating Bogeys is Good for You by Mitchell Symons (Red Fox) Book I couldn't Put Down Cosmic by Frank Cottrell Boyce (Macmillan) The Boy Who Fell Down Exit 43 by Harriet Goodwin (Stripes) Frozen in Time by Ali Sparkes (Oxford) 2008edit Most Fun Story with Pictures: Mr Gum and the Dancing Bear by Andy Stanton and David Tazzyman (Egmont) Fleabag by Helen Stephens (Alison Green Books) Lost! The Hundred-Mile-An-Hour Dog by Jeremy Strong, illustrated by Rowan Clifford (Puffin Books) Best Book with Facts: Archaeology Detectives by Simon Adams (Oxford University Press) 100 Most Dangerous Things on the Planet by Anna Claybourne (A&C Black) Horrible Geography Handbooks: Planet in Peril by Anita Ganeri, illustrated by Mike Phillips (Scholastic) The Book I Couldn't Put Down: Abela by Berlie Doherty (Andersen Press) Shadow Forest by Matt Haig (Corgi) Foul Play by Tom Palmerneeded (Puffin) 2007edit Most Fun Story with Pictures: Melrose and Croc Together at Christmas by Emma Chichester Clark Charlie Cook's Favourite Books by Julia Donaldson and Axel Scheffler You're a Bad Man, Mr Gum by Andy Stanton and David Tazzyman Best Book with Facts: Why is Snot Green? by Glenn Murphy The Worst Children's Jobs in History by Tony Robinson A Little Guide to Wild Flowers by Charlotte Voake The Book I Couldn't Put Down: Framed by Frank Cottrell Boyce The Bad Spy's Guide by Pete Johnson The Outlaw Varjak Paw by S. F. Said, illustrated by Dave McKean 2006edit Best Illustrated Book to Read Aloud: Traction Man is Here by Mini Grey Lost and Found by Oliver Jeffers (HarperCollins) Guess Who's Coming for Dinner by John Kelly and Cathy Tincknell Best Book with Facts: Connor's Eco Den by Pippa Goodhart Poo by Nicola Davies and Neal Layton Spud Goes Green by Giles Thaxton (Egmont) Book I Couldn't Put Down: GRK and the Pelotti Gang by Joshua Doder Blood Fever by Charlie Higson (Puffin) The Amazing Story of Adolphus Tips by Michael Morpurgo 2005edit Best Illustrated Book to Read Aloud: The Snail and the Whale by Julia Donaldson, illustrated by Axel Scheffler (Macmillan) Biscuit Bear by Mini Grey (Red Fox) Aristotle by Dick King-Smith, illustrated by Bob Graham (Walker) Rapunzel: A Groovy Fairy Tale retold by Lynn Roberts, illustrated by David Roberts (Chrysalis) Best Book with Facts: Explorers Wanted! At the North Pole by Simon Chapman (Egmont) What's My Family Tree? by Mick Manning, illustrated by Brita Granström (Watts) Art Fraud Detective by Anna Nilsen, illustrated by Andy Parker (Kingfisher) Rome in spectacular cross-section by Andrew Solway, illustrated by Stephen Biesty (Oxford University Press) Book I Couldn't Put Down: Millions by Frank Cottrell Boyce (Macmillan) SilverFin by Charlie Higson (Puffin) Thora by Gillian Johnson (Hodder) Private Peaceful by Michael Morpurgo (Collins) est est est wanjinhgda 2004edit Best Illustrated Book to Read Aloud: The Woman Who Won Things by Allan Ahlberg, illustrated by Katharine McEwen (Walker Books) Man on the Moon by Simon Bartram (Templar) Quiet! by Paul Bright, illustrated by Guy Parker Rees (Little Tiger Press) Atticus the Storyteller's 100 Greek Myths by Lucy Coats, illustrated by Anthony Lewis (Orion) The Smartest Giant in Town by Julia Donaldson, illustrated by Axel Scheffler (Macmillan) Best Book with Facts: Journey into the Arctic by Bryan and Cherry Alexander (OUP) Brilliant Brits: Shakespeare by Richard Brassey (Orion) Who is Emily Davison? by Claudia Fitzherbert (Short Books) The Ultimate Book Guide edited by Daniel Hahn (A and C Black) I Spy: Shapes in Art by Lucy Micklethwaite (Collins) Book I Couldn't Put Down: Stealing Stacey by Lynne Reid Banks (Collins) Fat Boy Swim by Catherine Forde (Egmont) The Garbage King by Elizabeth Laird (Macmillan) When Mum Threw Out the Telly by E. F. Smith (Orchard Books) Montmorency by Eleanor Updale (Scholastic) Category:Awards Category:Show Information